


Shower sex

by Indehed



Series: McDanno PWPs [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bottom Danny "Danno" Williams, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Steve, Top Steve McGarrett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 06:49:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12293598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indehed/pseuds/Indehed
Summary: Does exactly what it says on the tin.





	Shower sex

**Author's Note:**

> bit of a fic amnesty. This scene has been half done on my hard drive for ages and I decided to finish it and set it free. It's pretty much just Steve being OBSESSED by Danny's ass.  
> Unbeta'd.

Danny woke first.  
   
Steve had an insanely accurate internal body clock but it had an Achilles heel: good sex. Or a lot of sex. Or both, really. And last night that's exactly what had happened and so it was no surprise to Danny that he was the first to open his eyes in the morning. He turned his head to the side to see Steve peacefully asleep, arm under the pillow, body languidly stretched out, and with a satisfied grin on his face that meant he was sleeping easy.  
   
Danny brushed the back of his hand against Steve's shoulder but decided not to wake him and instead twisted his hips around and pulled himself up from the bed, holding in a groan as he wiped at his eyes. He pushed to his feet and began to pad towards the bathroom deciding that the feeling of dried sweat and cum was all very well when you were exhausted and beyond caring about it, but now it was itchy and annoying and he needed to get all of it off before worrying about breakfast.

He hissed as he stepped into the bathroom, closing the door behind him and reaching behind himself to his ass and carefully pressing against it. Ouch. Steve had gone harder than Danny had realized and now he was feeling a bit raw. He tried to look over his shoulder and into the mirror but it was too high to really see but he expected his asshole look red going by how it felt. He did, however, run a hand down over his collarbone that had a hickey on it from Steve's teeth that Danny could notice through the hair though only because he was more aware of his own body. He figured it would still be easily hidden under clothes even with his shirt buttons open at the top.

He set the water temperature and spent his waiting moments trying to shake out the kinks in his body. He bent his head from side to side to work on his neck, he rolled his shoulders and he twisted his hips. When the water was hot he stepped under and felt instantly like the pulse of the water was working wonders on his muscles, but he couldn't help it when he hissed again, the heat of the water making him clench as it hurt against his ass. 

His hand immediately went to it, trying to shield his hole from the water as it cascaded down over him and he pushed his ass out of the spray on instinct. "Sssssssshit," he said through gritted teeth. "Fucking animal," he mumbled to himself thinking about how Steve was responsible for it. 

He edged himself back under the spray again and slowly got used to the feel of the heat against his abused skin as the water trailed down his body. He finally felt able to use his shower gel, wary at first over how the soap might also make him feel. 

He was so busy concentrating on whether he was about to tense up in a flare of the pain that he hadn't realized the door to the bathroom had opened and only knew he had company coming into the shower when there was a cool breeze as the curtain was pushed back and Steve stepped in beside him. 

Steve's arms immediately wrapped around him and he pressed his body up close against Danny's back, rubbing his stubbled face against Danny's ear. "It's been more than three minutes," he told Danny. "You know the house rules…" he smiled against Danny as he nibbled against his ear. 

"Yeah yeah, long showers are only permitted if there's two people under the spray," Danny almost lost his footing as Steve's hips pushed against his lower back, his morning hard on obvious. 

"Last night was really good," Steve said against him.

"I know," Danny said, turning in Steve's arms. "I was there."

"How do you feel?" Steve asked concerned, though his voice lilted with distraction as he began kissing against Danny's wet jaw and neck. 

"Raw," he replied. "You really pounded into me." He could feel Steve's smug smile against his hot skin as the other man continued to trail his lips over Danny's shoulder, hands now traveling lower than his waist, fingers exploring down the crack of his ass, one covering over his hole but not pressing inside. 

"That second time you were being such a slut for it, I couldn't help myself," Steve told him, lifting his head but now touching his lips to Danny's, tongue flicking out against them, nudging them open and indulging in lazy, sloppy kisses with shifting angles and mingling breath.

The steam rose between them and Danny couldn't help but feel the hard length of Steve's dick against his hip, morning wood evident despite the exhausting night they'd had between the sheets. "You're good to go again?!"

"It's your fault," Steve told him with a smile. "You look so good all naked and wet, I can't help it. You're gonna want it too, trust me." With a watery wink Steve began to sink down, the slide of their bodies eased by the water. On his knees against the porcelain of the tub, Steve massaged his hands back up Danny's body in tandem. He reached for Danny's nipples and tweaked and pinched against them while kissing the flat plains of Danny's belly before ducking lower, licking a stripe up Danny's half-hard dick. He sucked the head into his mouth swirling his tongue over the slit before taking the length in deeper. 

"Fuck," Danny moaned before leaning back against the tiles, mostly out of the spray. He'd close his eyes to revel in the feeling but it was much better to watch as the water pounded onto Steve's head and against his own stomach, groin and thighs. Steve's head bobbed up and down the length. When he pulled back to just keeping the head of Danny's dick in his mouth, the water landed on the length in tiny pinpricks and tingles until the heat of Steve's mouth took over again. Back and forth the changing sensations fueled Danny to harden in Steve's mouth. He gripped into the other man's hair in satisfaction as he moaned, voice echoing off the tiles. 

Steve pulled back and spat some of the pre-cum that had leaked from Danny's cock. He wiped his mouth though it made no different against the water that trailed down in ribbons from his hair. His hand replaced where his mouth had been and stripped Danny's cock roughly for just a few strokes. "I love your cock," he told Danny. "I think you love mine more," he said hotly in a way that made Danny swallow, a shiver running down his spine at the strength of Steve's words, the commanding tone and knowing smugness.

"But I know I love your ass most of all. Turn around," Steve told him, helping him to move.

Danny bent forward, hands braced on the tiles and arms taut. Steve pushed against Danny's back, making him bend lower into more of a bridge shape and then he hugged an arm around Danny's waist, hand splayed low on Danny's stomach while he kissed and sucked into Danny's lower back. His hand gripped into the flesh of Danny's ass and gave it soft, wet slaps before he dug his teeth into the rounded shape. He licked his way lower, from Danny's back and down the crack of his ass towards his hole.

"Steve, careful," Danny warned. 

"It looks okay, don't worry," Steve told him before licking against him again, swirling his tongue and pushing the tip inside. His mouth then returned to where his hand had been kneading and massaging and he bit and sucked against the inviting flesh.

"Isn't it red?" Danny asked, trying to crane his neck again to see.

"The only red marks are where I put them," he bit Danny's other ass cheek, then slapped his hand against it again, harder this time and making Danny jump a little. "Just a little rosy and used." He licked across both Danny's ass cheeks and scratched his fingernails along the same trail. 

He swore in awe as he looked at Danny's ass again then didn't hold back as he thrust his tongue into Danny's hole, water still cascading down over them. It made Danny's back arch and a moan cut off in his throat as Steve tongue fucked him, in and out, pressing deep and holding before pulling out, rhythm disjointed but somehow perfect as Danny took one hand from the tiles and began to jack himself.

Noticing what Danny was doing made Steve pull back. He slapped Danny's ass hard again as he got to his feet and pulled the smaller man to him, one hand batting Danny's away. "Mine," he growled, thwarting Danny from pleasuring himself.

He used a knee to force Danny's thighs apart and kept an anchoring arm around his waist. They were impossibly close, water pummeling Danny's chest and Steve's head where he was biting and sucking into Danny's neck again. Steve's hard dick was trapped in the perfect position between them, right along the crack of Danny's ass and he rocked against him, rubbing the hard length against Danny's ass and lower back and used his spare hand to touch Danny's dick, watching what he was doing over Danny's shoulder. 

The mix of so many sensations went straight through Danny's heart and zinged down to his groin - the way the water pounded his body, the heat and steam around them, Steve holding him tight, the rhythm of him rubbing off against him and the way he was jacking Danny off - it all came together to create an amazing feeling in him and the tension in his body built quickly. 

Then Steve squeezed his cock, denying him the orgasm he craved. Held on the verge, he growled in his own frustration. "I hate you so much," he said as he flung a hand back and to grip tightly at the back of Steve's head.

Steve reached down to the soap dish at the side and lifted a small bottle of lube. He held it in front of them, arms still wrapped around Danny from behind. 

"You brought lube into the shower? How did I not see you do that?" Danny asked, incredulous. 

"I have stealth skills," Steve told him, pressing a soft kiss to Danny's shoulder. He uncapped the lube and then used just one hand to bring the bottle between their bodies, but kept them flush together so the water couldn't interfere. 

Danny could feel the slickness of the lube against his back as Steve dribbled it onto his cock and coated the hard length evenly with the sticky substance. The bottle was then thrown to the side, falling to the back of the tub forgotten and Danny could feel the head of Steve's dick against his hole. 

He hitched a breath. "Steve, I don't know…"

"You look fine and you liked my tongue, right? I promise you're okay, I won't hurt you." The tender words replaced those of a strong, in control, taking-what-he-wanted attitude that Steve had previously, but that man was still there under the surface. Always. The duality of being so careful with Danny, making sure he was okay and yet possessing him however he wanted was the greatest turn on Danny had when it came to Steve. 

He nodded and in the next moment, the head of Steve's cock breached his ass and his breath hitched again. There was a raw sting, his hole had been stretched and tender but it was a pain he could take and found himself wanting. He wanted to know how it was going to feel to have Steve fuck him again after a long night where sleep alluded them except in exhausted doses between bouts of energetic sex.

As Steve's dick sunk deeper into Danny's body, he did so slowly, always aware of Danny's breathing, the way his muscles tightened. He distracted Danny with the pinching of his nipples, the drag of his nails on Danny's thighs, slaps to his hips and bites to his neck.

Steve was everywhere, inside and out. He was in the water that was beginning to cool as it fell over them. He was even in the echo of Danny's own voice as Steve's dick dragged over his prostate and made his whole body feel on edge.

Steve stilled, using Danny's ass as a cock warmer, as a haven from the beating of the shower. He kept his arm braced over Danny's chest and up to one shoulder while the other hand reached again for Danny cock. 

He licked the shell of Danny's ear and spoke quietly, barely heard above the noise of the water. "Balls deep, baby. I told you you could take it. Perfect ass. Perfect fit for my cock. Show me how much you love having my dick in your ass. I'm not going to move, baby, it's up to you to, okay? Show me how much you love it even when you're fucked out." He held Danny's dick in his hand, not quite tight enough and not moving fast enough. "Fuck into my hand, move your hips. Fuck into my hand and back onto my cock."

Danny let his head fall back onto Steve's shoulder, the thoughts of what Steve was asking him to do already driving him crazy. Giving him control but not. Showing his own restraint, taking advantage of Danny's need to sate his own… it was clever and devious and Danny would get his own back later. 

Right now he gave in. Steve knew Danny needed to get off, too far gone to do anything else. He rolled his hips, he began slow. He shifted his legs further apart and braced one hand on the wall while the other gripped into the strong forearm over his chest and he rocked back and forth, fucking into Steve's hand, fucking back onto his cock. However he moved he felt pleasure ripple and zing through his body, muscles tensing all over, body chasing the needs he felt deep in his gut. 

He sped up, knowing that Steve wouldn't let him fall. He could swear he felt the other man moving with him, fucking into him at least a little as his balls slapped against Danny's ass each time he pushed back against the SEAL. That small tendril of need grew and grew, everything inside him full to burst, each exhale became a moan of desperation until he felt the dam break and everything spilled out of him, cum spurting over the tiles, dripping down Steve's hand and washing away down the drain. 

Steve's words finally penetrated Danny's brain, as the other man let the momentum of Danny's rhythm continue, fucking deep into Danny's ass a few more times. "That's it, that's it baby, right there," he said into Danny's neck before he was coming, too. He pressed in tight, dick filling Danny's hole with his cum, deep and full.

Breathing deep, Steve became a heavy weight on Danny's back but neither man moved beyond Steve's hand reaching out to thump against the wall before grabbing the dial to twist the water off. 

"I told you you were fine down there," Steve said again, dick still pressed deep into Danny. 

"Yeah, but I gotta draw the line," Danny said as he tried to move forward, to pull himself from Steve's hold but the other man wasn't letting go yet. "I'm not gonna be able to sit for a few days as it is. No more fucking my ass today. Line drawn."

"So once I pull out, you're not letting my dick back in for-"

"For at least 24 hours."

"Okay," Steve agreed, hands tight on Danny's hips holding him in place. "But if I just stayed with my cock being warmed by your ass…"

"Not gonna happen," Danny reached back and pressed his hand to Steve's mouth to shut him up. "24 hours. At least," he said as he finally was able to wiggle himself out of Steve's grip and slowly inch himself off Steve's cock; feeling the drip of the man's cum against his thigh. 

He turned to face the other man, both of them still wet, goosebumps forming as the cooler air whispered over their bodies. 

Steve wrapped his arms around Danny's waist. "I'll start the stop watch. Of course, there's plenty of other ways to enjoy the rest of our weekend. Mouth, hands…"


End file.
